Todas as coisas que Nara Shikamaru adora
by Hyuuga Ana-chan
Summary: Existem oito coisas que irritam Shikamaru, mas também há aquelas que ele adora.


**Todas as coisas que Nara Shikamaru adora**

As oito coisas que deixam Shikamaru irritado são facilmente suprimidas pelas coisas que ele adora. Podem ser pequenos detalhes que fazem seu coração amolecer, seu rosto quase sempre impassível esboçar em um discreto sorriso e seus olhos brilharem de uma maneira diferente. O tédio é esquecido e seu corpo é tomado por aquela sensação de felicidade tão boa, mas também dificil de ser alcançada.

_1-Sussurros_

Ele sempre gostou de ouvir as pessoas sussurrando. Não estava interessado no assunto da conversa, só gostava de ouvir o barulho que as vozes baixas contando segredos e confições faziam. Em um local fechado, especificamente, o barulho era ainda mais interessante. Todas aquelas vozes falando, tentando não serem ouvidas, misturavam-se e formavam um coro de frases disformes, que não podiam ser entendidas, mas mesmo assim não deixando de ser intrigantes. Os casais apaixonados trocando juras de amor um no ouvido do outro, senhoras fofocando por entre as mãos que escondiam suas bocas.

Era ainda melhor presenciar o modo como Ino se inclinava para sussurrar um comentário em seu ouvido e a respiração dela batia em seu rosto delicadamente, a voz doce e baixa, os gemidos sussurrados da loira em seu ouvido durante a noite pouco antes de dormirem. Shikamaru simplesmente os adorava.

_2-Dormir_

Shikamaru não é preguiçoso de propósito ou porque sua mente genial fica entediada facilmente, ele só adora dormir. E afinal, o que tem de errado nisso? Fica mais dificil acordar, é claro, mas nada que faça sua vida como ninja mais _problemática._ Ele adora mergulhar em um mundo onde as coisas são mais fáceis, onde os pesadelos não são reais e as lembranças são felizes.

Adora, principalmente, dormir durante o inverno, quando a sua cama quente contrasta com o frio de fora. Mas, especialmente, adora dormir no inverno com Ino ao seu lado, abraçado ao corpo da loira e sentindo a respiração quente dela contra o seu pescoço. Ainda mais quando estão de folga e não precisam se preocupar com mais nada a não ser manterem-se aquecidos.

_3-Folgas_

Um ninja nunca tem folga, exceto por aqueles dias em que se recuperava de algum ferimento depois de uma missão. Alguns jounnins chamavam esses dias de _pseudo-folga-ninja._ Não que Shikamaru gostasse de se machucar, mas era quando podia ter algum descanso da agitada vida de _missões-e-encontros-e-estratégias-e-treinos-e-todo-o-resto_. Ele adorava, entretanto, o rosto concentrado de Ino enquanto cuidava de seus machucados e dos sorrisos gentis que ela lhe dava quando ele gemia de dor. Também dos beijos "_para ajudar a sarar"_ e de como Tsunade-sama sempre deixava que Ino ficasse livre de seus proprios afazeres ninja para ficar com ele. Adorava quando Ino dizia que era melhor que ele não fizesse esforços e fosse para casa descansar na cama e como ele só descansava depois de fazerem sexo em qualquer lugar menos na cama.

_4-O sorriso de Chouji_

O sorriso de Chouji sempre foi contagiante, qualquer pessoa que ficasse pelo menos cinco minutos com o Akimichi sairia rindo e sorrindo feliz também. Era uma das coisas que Shikamaru mais admirava no amigo, sua constante felicidade mesmo nos momentos mais dificeis, encarando a vida sempre de uma maneira positiva. Os sorrisos de Chouji nunca falhavam em fazê-lo sorrir também, assim como tinham o mesmo efeito em Ino. O sorriso dela era a coisa mais linda que Shikamaru já vira (ver item 6) e nos momentos que ela estava triste ou chateada por qualquer que fosse a razão, o sorriso de Chouji era a maneira mais fácil de fazê-la rir novamente.

_5-Amor_

A unica coisa que Shikamaru não conseguia entender era o amor. Por mais que seu cérebro tentasse formar uma lógica sobre esse sentimento, tudo se perdia. Ele dava voltas e voltas, mas nunca achava um ponto final. Só sabia que ele existia e não havia como duvidar disso. O olhar de seu pai para sua mãe não continha só _carinho, _tinha mais. Assim como Asuma não havia se sacrificado pelo filho e por Kurenai apenas por _obrigação_. Mas era só quando estava com Ino que o Nara conseguia entender perfeitamente o amor. Porque o jeito como seu coração bate forte quando ele a toca ou como ele quase para quando ela está ferida não são apenas por _cuidado _e _pena_. Ah não, é muito, muito mais que isso. É amor.

_6-O sorriso de Ino_

O jeito como ela sorri faz seu estômago dar cambalhotas, a risada dela o contagia tanto quanto o sorriso de Chouji. Os olhos dela brilham de um jeito diferente. Mas, dentre todos os sorrisos que ele já havia visto no rosto dela desde pequenos, o mais bonito foi o que ela exibiu ao ouvir _"E eu os declaro marido e mulher."_. Ele sabia que seu proprio sorriso deveria estar tão grande quanto o dela, mas também tinha certeza de que nada mais no mundo seria tão bonito quanto os olhos marejados dela em contraste com o sorriso contente. E saber que ela sorria daquele jeito para ele o fez o homem mais feliz do mundo.

_7-Sentir-se feliz_

A vida de um ninja não é repleta de momentos de pura felicidade afinal, é muito dificil ser feliz em um mundo em que se convive com a morte a todo momento. Shikamaru quase chegava a se sentir culpado por ser feliz quando tinha acabado de matar um homem – mesmo sendo inimigo – durante a missão. Mas não podia evitar. Chegar em casa e encontrar Ino esperando por ele com o jantar na mesa – que ela mesma comprara já que a loira não tinha nenhum talento culinário - nunca falhava em fazer seu coração bater mais rápido. Ele adorava quando ela cuidava de seus ferimentos e ralhava com ele por não ser mais cuidadoso, depois beijava-o fervorosamente enquanto se despia. É, ele _quase_ se sentia culpado, mas é muito dificil pensar em coisas tristes quando se é tão feliz.

_8-Surpresas_

Ele não adorava _todas_ as surpresas, verdade seja dita, mas aprendeu a apreciá-las depois de se apaixonar por Ino. Porque todo dia ele se surpreendia com as ações dela e em como seu amor pela loira podia ficar cada vez maior. A loira também gostava de surpresas, por isso ele sempre trazia os mais diferentes presentes e lembranças em suas datas comemorativas, assim como Ino não falhava em recebê-lo com uma lingerie mais bonita que a outra quando ele voltava de uma missão.

Em seu terceiro ano de namoro ele a surpreendeu com o pedido de casamento. Em seu terceiro ano de casamento ela o surpreendeu com a noticia da gravidez.

Ele percebeu que adora tudo que envolve Ino e também que sua vida não seria tão boa se não a tivesse por perto. Com as coisas irritantes ou as adoráveis, ele simplesmente a ama.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Não tinha planejado fazer uma continuação para "_Todas as coisas que irritam Nara Shikamaru"_, mas acabou saindo sem querer e eu acho que ficou legal. Fiz um paralelo entre as coisas que fazem ele ficar irritado e as que ele adora, obviamente tudo envolve a nossa querida loira. Acho que dá pra entender sem precisar ler a outra fic, mas, em todo caso, espero que vocês a leiam também. Talvez tenha uma terceira, já não sei de mais nada hahaha.

Então, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado! Reviews são bem vindas! Beeeeijos!


End file.
